


Mine.

by itizal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Finn Skywalker, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itizal/pseuds/itizal
Summary: "It doesn't have to be this way. If you want I can show you."Finn looked confused at Poe. "I dont understand."Poe smiled slightly. "Let me dominated you, Finn."





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you better watch where you're going," Jessika Pava said as she jumped out of the way, near hitting the front window of a restaurant as she came out of it.

Jessika was clearly drunk. The man standing next to her didn't seem to pay her any attention. Poe Dameron stood there, both hands in his jacket pockets. But his eyes moved to look at the person that had almost bumped into his friend and hadn't stopped or even turned to apologize.

"You about to get fucked up if you don't watch where you're going" Jessika yelled a little too loud, in a deep, booming voice that would have carried up and down the street no matter how loud she tried to be. Heads turned in a flash, and for a brief second the air force pilot regretted she had yelled like she did.

It only took another second for Jessika to get even more pissed when she realized that the one person whose attention she was trying to get hadn't even heard her.

Poe couldn't help but to notice the whole scene, especially the kid who was in his own little world, and had made Jessika jump out of the way. The kid wasn't familiar to Poe, of course. It’s been 10 years after all. 10 years since he had left the town and joined in the air forces. Two days since he had come back felt as if he wasn’t in his hometown anymore. Everything had changed. Everyone was in their little words with their smartphones, totally unaware of their surroundings. _Kids these days,_ Poe thought as he stared at the distracted kid, still ignoring Jessika and holding his phone like his life depended on it.

 "Jess, that guy just walked over your ass and he didn't even apologized. That's fucked up!" said Karé Kun (who was also drunk) as she came out of the restaurant with Snap and Bastian.

It seemed like the Karé was good in getting under Jess’s skin. She thought it was funny that some kid was still ignoring Jessika as she was calling him out in front of half the people in the town!

"Oh, this is not over yet." Jessika said as she regained her composure and started walking with a purpose towards the kid.

Just like everyone who walked the streets texting or reading emails on their phones when they should be paying attention to where they are going, totally unaware of what's going on around them, Finn was walking way too slow. Human nature makes you slow down a bit when your instincts tell you that you're doing something that is bound to cause you harm. Finn just didn't know how much harm was stomping its way towards him at this moment. Instinct can only help you so much you when you're blocking everything out to read the tiny words on a cellphone screen.

He felt a hard slap on the back of his head and he half-jumped and half-fell forward. His Blackberry was catapulted out of his hands and into the crowd of people in front of him, and as he tried to catch his balance he thought he heard the awful sound of expensive metal and plastic hitting the tile floor. Probably a million pieces somewhere in that mix of people. He was about to fall flat on his face, but that phone was still on his mind. Luke was going to kill him for this one. He remembered Rey saying how this phone was more expensive than the other ones.

It never occurred to him that there was more to worry about right behind him. He just wasn't afraid of anything, at least not anything in the mall. His mind was elsewhere.

Jessika caught up with Finn and grabbed him by the collar, pulling hard and spinning him around. The look of surprise on Finn’s face was unmistakable, and the anger on Jessika’s face was equally clear. But they didn't get to exchange any words, and there was no more pushing at this point.

The commotion of Jessika bearing down on Finn, and the slap had drawn even more attention than usual. A pathetic "mall cop" couple came running up, walkie-talkies and clubs in hand. Within seconds everyone scattered.

“Hey Jess, I think we should go.” Said Bastian. “Leave the kid, I’m sure he didn’t do it on purpose.”

Finn was utterly confused of what was going on. Friday was getting strange really fast.

"What is going on here?" one of the mall cops asked.

"Nothing," Jessika said releasing Finn’s collar. "We were just messing around with the kid? Isn't that right?"

Finn looked at Jessika who was now smiling at him, not sure what say. He really didn't know what was happening. He'd done something that made her upset. But what it was, he didn't know. So he decided just to nod instead of giving a proper answer.

The cop sighed. He could see that Jessika was drunk. He walked up to her and the other air force pilots and told them to go home, and at the same time announced "there's nothing to see here" to the crowd.

Finn paused a moment or two longer, and finally turned and started walking away, but then noticed someone staring at him.

Poe had stood there, watching the whole scene. He broke eye contact with the kid long enough to look around, noticing people starting to move along, back to their lives and ignoring what just had happened. He thought he heard his friends calling him, but ignored it. He looked back at the kid, who had never moved from his original position. He got a good long unhurried look at him for the first time. The kid looked young (Poe guessed that he was probably 19 or 20), had a beautiful dark skin, an absolute gorgeous slim body, and the deepest dark-brown eyes he'd ever seen. Poe felt like he could lose himself in those chocolate pools if he stared long enough.

After he had looked him up from head to toe a couple of times, Poe looked at him dead in the face. Their eyes were locked. There was something about the kid's blank expression and the way he stared right back that Poe liked for some reason, although he couldn't put his finger on it. He was the center of the kid’s attention now. The kid was focused just on him.

Poe kept his eyes on Finn’s ass as he slowly walked away, and he felt the hairs on his arms prick up a little. About ten feet away Finn stopped and slowly turned back to look at Poe. Those hairs pricked up a little more.  _What the hell,_  Poe thought to himself. But he couldn't take his eyes away.

He couldn't understand why he was staring at that kid the way he was doing. He couldn't deny, the kid was very attractive, and there was something in those dark-brown eyes that made Poe’s body tremble.

Poe had his share of lovers in his 30 years. He'd lost his virginity at the age of 15. He'd slept with both man and woman. So he wasn't surprised of his attraction towards the kid.

But there was more. More than just attraction. Those dark-brown eyes were awakening something in Poe he thought had buried a long time ago _Ah, maybe I drunk a little bit too much_. He sighed as he looked around the mall. He didn't want to go home yet.

He tried to focus on the people around him but his eyes caught something else. There, in the middle of the crowd was that kid again. He wanted to go there and maybe talk with him, but there he stood. He couldn't take his eyes off him, even though he didn't even know anything about the younger man.

Poe felt rain falling lightly. He was starting to get wet but he didn't move. He kept watching the kid walking in the middle of the crowd. 5 minutes later the kid slowed and started searching the ground of the mall for something. He was looking at the ground, ducking around people that were passing by. Poe knew what he was looking for. That damn phone. He was back in the spot where the slapdown had happened. He was so intent on looking around that he nearly ran into a few people who didn't seem to appreciate him slowly moving and looking at the floor instead of where he was going.

 _What the hell he's doing? He's going to trip up somebody else, all because of that phone again_. Poe watched the kid’s movements, noticing how intently he scanned the floor, and continued to notice how he wasn't paying a damn bit of attention to the people who he kept bumping into.

But then Poe saw it. Right under the vases of the flower shop was the phone, right there beside were he was searching. From that angle the pilot could tell that the kid wouldn't be able to see it, unless he got down on his hands and knees and looked underneath. He kept moving, and by the time Poe left his spot and walked over there, he was 10 or 15 feet away. Poe reached down and pulled out the phone. The screen was all scratched up and the battery cover and battery were gone, but remarkably the phone looked intact. He slipped it in to his pocket and turned around. He took two and went home.

* * *

 

Poe took off his jacket and sat on his bed. He looked at the phone. It took him all of half an hour to lay his hands on a battery for the Blackberry. Before midnight he had powered-up the phone and was looking through all the files and data.

He was surprised how much information was there for the taking. "Who the hell puts their real name and address in their phone?"

 _Finn Skywalker._  
  
He had, home, school and work address all saved. Six different contact numbers, helpfully labeled "WORK", "SCHOOL", "INTERNSHIP", "REY", “BEN” and “LUKE AND LEIA”.  He had three email addresses saved on the phone, one business-looking account and two personal accounts. He had credit card numbers saved, apparently for doing online banking and purchasing, pictures of his friends and family, and a Facebook account set up. The kid even had a notepad document with his email and account passwords typed in. Almost his whole life story was right there for the taking. It was the electronic Book of Finn. It was like he was begging to be robbed...

Poe sighed softly and put the phone in the bottom of his desk drawer and threw himself back on his bed. He gave a quick look at clock and groaned. He should be sleeping. He couldn't. It was four in the morning. He was off duty for three months after all. But every time he closed his eyes, the kid, Finn Skywalker would appear in his mind. He really didn't know why.

Finn was a just a kid. He should be beneath Poe’s notice but instead he seemed to be all Poe could notice. He kept thinking about him. He kept remembering how Finn had stared at him with those big dark-brown eyes.

He wanted to give the phone back, but at the same time he was curious to know what made Finn so distracted. What was he reading on the phone? _No, It's wrong_. He thought to himself, _curiosity killed the cat._

He should go to Finn’s or maybe just call this one of the contacts in his phone and give the phone back or something and forget all about it. But he didn't want that. He didn't want to forget. He wanted to see and talk with Finn.

He stood up and e flipped open his laptop and pulled up his email. He wrote one of Finn’s email and started typing.

_"I have your phone. Meet me outside the shopping mall.”_

He laid back on his bed and looked over at his clock.  _Five hours to go._

* * *

 

Finn was sitting in his bedroom. He had a desk that looked out through a picture window, past a big balcony, and out over the shady back yard that gently sloped down to a wide, slow-moving river. Finn sat at that desk, his view switching back and forth from the inky blackness of the summer night outside to the brightly lit computer screen in front of him. Since he and Rey were adopted by Luke, he tried really hard not to disappoint the Skywalkers. He tried to focus on his studies and stay out of trouble.

He spent a lot of time on his computer, reading the news, surfing the web, and working on projects for school and work. But today the computer took on a different meaning, and he kept looking past the monitor and out into the night. He wasn't comfortable sitting there, as he had been so many hundreds of hours in the past. This week the computer got him in trouble, the first real trouble of his life, and his hands just didn't feel right on the keyboard any more. Each time an advertisement popped up, or a new window opened, he felt his stomach sink. Even the little weather icon that swirled around and showed the current date and temperature seemed ominous now. Each time it flashed he panicked for a moment.

The lights from the street cast a glow on the Weeping Willow branches that hung along one side of his balcony, as a slight breeze caused the branches to sway gently. The branches crossed over one another as they swayed back and forth, creating layers of shadows - layers of darkness streaming down. He watched those dark branches swaying and as his focus softened, the image in his mind slowly melded into dark-brown locks.

His mind took him straight to Poe Dameron. Yeah, he knew the man. Who didn't? He was famous in the town. One of the best pilots in the country. But what Finn couldn't understand was the way Poe was staring at him.  _What was it about him?_ Finn wondered.

He also wouldn't deny it. Poe was sexy, of that Finn now had no doubt. This week had proven to him that men could be attractive, and that he could take pleasure from being with a man - take pleasure in ways he had never experienced with any of the girls he had made love to in the past. This week had also proven to him that the forbidden fruit was forbidden for a reason, and breaking the rules can lead you on the line.

He started to think back on Poe staring at him so intently, that fierce look in his eyes, that later didn't look so fierce, but looked more intent and serious and important as the night went on. Finn felt a chill down his neck.

He knew he was frozen that night, not out of fear from the Poe Dameron but out of fear from another man. A man he'd always considered as a friend.

Today when he was about to leave home and go to the mall he got a notification on his phone. He ignored it at first. As he was walking in the mall he remember it. He thought it was nothing. Probably a notification from his school. He knew he should wait to get home to open it, but curiosity spoke louder. He wondered what it was and who had sent it. He wasn’t prepared for it. When he opened the email and read it, it cast a shroud over Finn’s body that blocked out everything else happening around him. Nothing could have broken that miserable spell. Nothing could get his attention.

 _Nothing_.

Nothing, except the pilots that were probably on their day off and went out to drink at that hour.

What Finn was dealing with that night totally eclipsed the world around him. He was sure if he didn't bumped into Jessika, he would have slammed head first into a wall. And although he didn't know it, in a way, Jessika’s attack might have saved him from a worse fate. God only knows what would have happened if he had tried to go home with his mind locked up like it was earlier than same evening.

That week Finn had learned that a part of him craved the strength and power of a man. Part of him needed the relief and peace that comes from shedding the responsibilities and obligations of manhood, if only for an hour, and placing yourself entirely in the control of another. He didn't really understand it, the thoughts were still too new, too untested, too unrefined and too raw. He realized he could get pleasure from providing pleasure to another. He discovered that by submitting himself to a man, by lowering himself, he raised himself up somehow and felt satisfaction and comfort and purpose. Contentment.

Masculinity wasn't a concept that occupied Finn’s thoughts until this week. It was something he took for granted, a force like gravity that no one questions and everyone depends on.

Finn wasn't weak or feminine. There was no swish to his walk, no limp-wristed mannerisms, and no fake bravado either. He was a man. But somehow he started feeling things he shouldn't feel towards other men, leaving him confused about his sexualliy and that made him commit a huge mistake.

He sighed as he looked at his clock. 4:35am. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. He was brought back to reality when he heard a ding to let him know a new email has arrived in his inbox. He clicked it open and read the message.

Then all of the sudden he started panicking. Someone had his phone. Someone knew about him.  _Oh God what am I going to do?_  He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. His life was ruined.


	2. Chapter 2

Poe wanted to get to the mall early. He had been watching the clock for the last few hours, and he got into his car and rode to the mall an hour and a half before he was where he was supposed to meet Finn.

He stood outside of the mall, waiting. He wondered if Finn would show up. He knew he would. If that phone was really important, he would do anything to get it back.

He thought back to last night, and to how Finn seemed to be obsessed by that phone. Now Poe really regretted not trying to open the emails. Well, he still could do it, but there's was a little voice in the back of his mind telling not to.

As Poe left his spot and rounded the corner, he looked around, trying to find a place to settle back and wait for Finn. It was in his nature to hide in the shadows when he was tracking something. This wasn't exactly a hunt, but he still wanted the element of surprise. He wanted to keep an eye on Finn for a while, watch his reactions, see what he was going to do... He still needed to figure out how he was going to play this.

He sat on a bench, not very far from the mall. And from there he saw Finn walking towards him, no more than 10 feet away and getting closer. The young man looked distressed.

Poe knew he had to think fast. Finn was getting closer. He stood up and started walking, aiming right for Finn. Face-to-face. Might as well get it over with...They got within a couple of feet, and finally Finn seemed to notice him. Finn slowed quickly, but Poe walked right up to him. They would have run in to each other, but Finn moved out of the way quickly, and they just brushed arms in the exchange.

"Oh, sorry," said Finn quickly, averting his eyes.

Poe knew he recognized him, but it wasn't clear at all that he knew that Poe had planned the meeting. The pilot stopped and turned around, and saw Finn slowly walking on, not looking back, as if he was trying to pretend the brush-up had never happened...

"Finn Skywalker." Finn froze. Poe saw his hand shake a little, as Finn realized he wasn't going to be able to just keep walking.

Finn turned slowly, and look back towards the voice behind him. Poe stood there, and to Finn he seemed tall and steady, like a brick wall, unmoving. He walked slowly towards him, keeping his eyes on his face. Finn would normally have averted his eyes, not wanting the aggression of maintaining eye contact with someone that he didn't know, and probably shouldn't want to know. But this time he kept looking. He didn't look Poe over from head to toe. He kept staring right in his eyes. His eyes seemed so dark, but there was a flash in that darkness. Finn was unsure if that flash was a good sign.

Poe returned the stare. There was an awkward silence. It might have only lasted 10 seconds, but it sure as hell seemed to last longer.

"Do you want your phone back?"

Finn’s face couldn't hide the surprise. It was Poe Dameron the one who had his phone? "I...I...yeah...I…" he stumbled, still off-guard.

"Follow me." And Poe started to walk away.

"I don't want any trouble." Finn sounded scared, or nervous at least. Poe decided it was fear.

"Just come with me, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Where are we going?"

Poe looked around, people were staring at them. "Away from the mall."

"Nah, I just..."

"Do you want the phone? If I wanted to hurt you I could do it right here and right now." Poe’s voice was calm. There was no threat. "I promise you, I won't do anything. Just follow me." He turned and walked away again. He knew he wanted to get the younger man somewhere private, somewhere quiet.

Finn followed.

 _Poe Dameron?_  Finn was so confused.

He had plenty of time to think since last night, to go over what he could remember of the incident on the street. He'd been in another world. His pride shattered, he thought he was standing on the edge, about to fall off, and then it happened. Literally slapped back to reality, or close to it.

He studied this man walking in front of him. He watched his dark-brown locks gently blowing up from the light wind, and wondered what that must feel like. He really would like to pass his fingers through it.

As Poe walked on, Finn got his first good chance to see him up close, at least from the back. He was tall. He didn't swung his arms as he walked. He kept both hands inside his leather jacket pockets.

Finn had come a long way in the past weeks, and it hadn't been an easy road to follow. But here he was, and the road he was following now didn't seem any easier.

He should be running now, running in the other direction. Was he walking in to another stupid situation? Willingly? He didn't even know what Poe would want to do with him. Couldn't he just give the phone back and go back to his life. Almost everything in Poe told him to back away.

 _Almost_  everything.

And so he followed.

They reached the bench where Poe was sitting before. The pilot sat down in the same spot, and Finn sat right across. There was a warm, brilliant sunlight streaming around them.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, starring each other down. Poe pulled the phone out of his pocket and tossed it in the air. He caught it, held it up, and spun it around so Finn could get a good look. "Here's the phone."

"Uh, thanks."

"Just one thing you have do for me, and then you can have it."

Finn was worried. What kind of situation had he gotten himself in to? He could tell he wasn't going to like this...

 _What does he want?_  Finn's mind flashed and he could feel his stomach sinking.  _He said I had to do one thing and I could have the damn phone back_.  _What would he want from me? This can be a problem..._

They sat in silence for a while longer, staring eye to eye. Finn knew the ball was in his court. Poe had made an offer.

"Mr… Dameron, I just want the phone back, I don't want any trouble," he finally said...

"Who said you're in trouble, buddy?"

"I just.., I don't know what you want me to do..."

"I already told you, stay calm."

Finn took a deep breath. "OK. Well what do you want me to do?"

Poe looked him over. He could tell Finn wasn't as nervous - the fear was fading. At least for now. "All you need do is answer me one question."

"A question?"

"Yes."

"OK."

"Alright. Why were you so distracted last night?"

"Last night?"

"Yes. I wanted to say that it was Jessika’s fault because she was drunk but no. It was yours. You bumped into her and you didn't even see it."

Finn looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell Poe the truth. No way in hell. "I was preoccupied. Uh, with some business."

"What business? Texting?"

"Yeah. It wasn't anything important. I just got absorbed, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yeah. I... I'm sorry I ran into your friend."

"I don't think you are, buddy. You don't even remember about it, do you?"

"Not really. I'm sorry."

"Why you keep apologizing, you don't remember. And you bumped into Jessika, not me."

"Well it seems like it upsets you, and I didn't mean... I didn't intend to upset you, and I'm sorry for that, that's all I mean."

Finn couldn't understand why he was getting these questions. Poe didn't look mad. He seemed to be asking because he was upset about Finn being distracted in the other night, and Finn really didn't know what the pilot was talking about. All he could remember was getting slapped in the back, and losing the phone. And the people in the street. And... Why did Poe care anyway?

Poe didn't know why he was asking these questions either. He intended to just give Finn the phone. From almost the moment Jessika slapped him the other night and Poe saw him standing there dumbstruck, zoned-out, he had been wondering what Finn was reading that made him so unaware of his surroundings. He knew he was going to give the phone back, that had been his intention all along. But he could do that later. Maybe.

Poe knew that something was really bothering Finn, and it was connected to something that was on the phone. He had to find out what it was. It never occurred to him that it was none of his business, or that Finn might not want him to know. But he was going to find out anyway. One way or another.

Poe never raised his voice, and he never even flinched. As far as Finn could tell, he was just sitting there, patiently waiting for an answer. Finn’s mind flashed back to last night, and what he saw when he opened his email. He had intended to do some quick shopping, and not be at the street for long at all. Friday nights in the street was not Finn’s stomping ground. But nothing about last night ended up as expected.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it was just personal business stuff I was reading, I should have been paying attention."

It never occurred to Finn to ask Poe why Jessika slapped him for just bumping into her. Clearly it was a mistake, an accident. Poe didn't seem like the type who wanted questions instead of answers... Best to just get this over with, make something up, get the phone back and be on his way. He didn't mind looking at Poe, the pilot who was staring at him, gleaming in the sun. They were ten feet from the main entrance of the mall, on a busy Saturday, but they seemed like they were miles away.

But questions? Nah, this didn't make any sense. He'd apologized. Surely he didn't think he was going to tell him what he was reading. It wasn't any of his business. It wasn't anyone's business.

Poe looked at the phone and sighed. "What do you have here that made you so distracted..."

"It's a email… from my uni, just that... I, um, I just wasn't expecting it. Kinda surprise me, but it was no big deal." Finn laughed quietly. Maybe Poe would buy it. Finn thought he was a good liar.

"You're lying."

Finn smiled, and tried, again, to play it off... "I'm not, really, it was nothing, I was just killing time and got caught up reading the email and that's it, I promise..."

Poe wasn't smiling.

Like a building fell on him, Finn realized what was happening. Poe had his phone, he'd opened it, he'd had seen it all. Finn felt like he was going to faint. The blood was rushing to his head and he was coming to a full-on panic. Poe had seen it, and now he was going to do what? Blackmail him? Clown him? Oh no, this wasn't happening.  _Dammit_.

"Mr. Dameron, can I have the envelope back, I've got to go?" Finn got a little bolder now, the adrenaline starting to pump.

"Not yet." Contrary to Finn, Poe was calm.

"But it doesn't have anything to do with you," Finn said quickly, the irritation clear in his voice and in his face. "It's none of your business."

"I know, but I still want to know what you were reading. And don't lie. I know it's not a just some email from your school." Poe’s voice was so deep, almost soothing, but it didn't stop Finn from reeling in panic.

 _Fuck!_  Finn knew he was screwed. This guy wouldn't be asking all these damn questions if he hadn't seen his email. He saw it, and now Finn knew the flood was about to start. This was just the first incident. What would be next? His friends? Luke? Rey?  _Fuck this. Fuck Ben. Damn. It's all his fault_. Finn’s mouth was dry and he finally felt the sun beating down on him. He wanted to hide, but here he was in broad daylight.

Poe watched Finn’s dark skin going from red to white, and the kid really did look like he was about to explode. Not anger. It was terror. Poe kept his eyes on him.

Finn had had enough, though. If he didn't get out of there soon he was going to die. He jumped up, but stood in place. His voice shaking, the desperation clear, he asked again. "Please, can I just have my phone?"

Poe just looked at him, not moving.

That was it. Finn lost it completely. He just yelled "FUCK!" and started to walk away.

He was walking back towards the mall’s main entrance. He looked terrible. Poe could see him trembling as he walked away.

Finn just wanted to get away. He needed to think - he needed to be away from the questions - needed to be away from all this...Rather than heading out towards his house, he was heading back to the mall. He wasn't thinking. He stopped at the door, waiting for an old lady to come out through the door. Even at the end of his world, his good breeding took over and he politely waited for the lady to exit. The wait was just long enough for Poe.

Finn felt a hand on his shoulder.

Poe walked up close behind him. Finn’s heart skipped a beat. He had no idea what would happen next. He didn't turn around, he just stood there. Poe kept his hand on Finn’s shoulder. It must have been an odd scene, if anyone was even paying attention.

Their bodies were only inches away.

Poe leaned his head in and calmly said, "It's okay, buddy, here's the phone."

With his other hand he reached around and held the phone in front of Finn. Finn took it, and then he really lost it. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and the tears started flowing down his face. Even though he didn't make a sound, Poe could sense from his body that Finn was sobbing. Finn started to lean down, the emotion trying to bring him to his knees. As he slowly bent forward his body pressed in to Poe’s, who was standing behind. Finn’s ass pressed up against Poe.

When Finn realized he had leaned back in Poe, he bolted upright. Poe caught him and held him by the arms. His grip was strong, but not hurtful. Finn was so overtaken by what was happening, he didn't feel any panic. He could feel the heat from Poe’s body pressed behind him, could smell his scent. He looked down and saw the fingers of Poe’s left hand which was wrapped around his arm. His fingernails were long but meticulously clean. His olive skin was contrasting with his dark one and it looked beautiful to Finn.

Poe firmly turned Finn around. Finn was still looking down. He was still trembling. "I'm...I'm sorry, I…"

"It's okay, Finn. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I... I..." Finn stumbled.

"I need to go"

Finn finally looked up. His eyes were still puffy, and a tear tracked down his check. Whatever it was had shaken Finn to his core, and Poe knew his questioning had taken him back to the edge. That wasn't his intention. He just wanted to know what it was all about.

As Finn shuffled off towards the mall, Poe never took his eyes off him.

He had to know what Finn was reading the other night.


End file.
